


Sir, are you aware you're a cat?

by eggsinsunnyside



Category: Persona 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggsinsunnyside/pseuds/eggsinsunnyside
Summary: It's too easy to see Akira as a cat.





	Sir, are you aware you're a cat?

Sneeze

“-choo!” 

It was at this moment that everyone’s head collectively turned towards the source of the brief noise who was rubbing his nose absentmindedly.

When Akira noticed how all of his friends’ eyes were set on him, he frowned, “Why are you guys looking at me like that?”

“Dude,” Ryuji began, a grin slowly growing on his face. “Has anyone told you that you sneeze like Morgana?”

“Hey, I do not sneeze like that!” Morgana piped up indignantly, narrowing his eyes at Ryuji. 

“You’re right.” Ann nodded in a sagelike manner and smirked, “He sneezes like a kitten instead.”

“I do not!” Akira retorted, cheek flushing red out of embarrassment.

“If we had a sample of our leader’s sneeze and compared it to one of a kitten, I do believe we could settle this debate.” Yusuke said, smiling at the group. 

“Way ahead of you, Inari.” Futaba grinned, holding up her phone and playing out an audio of Akira’s sneeze. Snickers erupted from the others while Akira buried his red face in his hands.

“For the last time I don’t sneeze like a cat!” He paused and glared at Futaba, “And why were you even recording that?”

Night Eyes

“Ow- Skull, watch where you’re stepping!” Panther hissed sharply, stumbling back on her heels as her poor toes were trodden on.

“Yeah well, try saying that when we’re NOT in the total dark!” Skull growled back, taking a few steps back only to collide with something hard. “Shit, what was that?!”

“That was me, Skull.” Fox’s voice answered. “Now may I advise that we hurry-” Poor Fox didn’t get to finish his sentence when someone slightly smaller slipped onto him, sending the group into a domino effect. Judging by the high pitched second feminine voice, it was Queen who crashed into Fox.

“Wow that was both sad and funny to watch.” Joker chuckled from somewhere in the dark. If there was any light, the group would’ve seen his amused smile.

“Yeah well, you’re not the one being trapped under a crushing weight here!” Skull managed to wheeze out, waiting as the others hurriedly clamoured off him, something which he was immensely grateful for. “Where the hell are you anyway?”

“Literally in front of you.” Joker said, poking Skull on his cheek abruptly and gaining a surprised noise from the blonde. 

“Dude don’t do that!” Skull yelped, flinching back in reflex. “How the hell did you know where you were anyway? I can’t see a thing in here. What, you got night vision or something?” He had meant it as a joke but when Joker didn’t respond, his face fell into a deadpan. “... Seriously?”

“Well I can’t exactly see everything in the dark like Mona can.” Akira replied sheepishly, “But I can see you guys sort of.”

“Why would Mona have night vision?” Fox inquired curiously.

“Because he’s a cat, duh. Cats have night vision.” Panther answered. “And since Joker can see in the dark, would he be a cat?” 

Before Joker could come up with another retort, the lights flickered back on and Mona strolling back to the group’s side with a satisfied hum. 

“Alright light’s back on. That was too easy.” Mona giggled triumphantly and looked up at Panther, “So what’s this about cats?”

Catlingual

If there was one thing Sojiro had learnt during his time with the kid, it was that wherever Akira was, Morgana was with him too. Another thing he had learnt was that if the kid was looking particularly grumpy and the cat was nowhere to be seen, then those two had one of their rare arguments. 

The second was their current situation, with Akira leaning on the counter with a moody frown on his face.

Naturally as his guardian, Sojiro had to ask, “So what were you two arguing about this time?”

Should he be concerned that Akira talked to the cat more often than he did with anyone else? Probably but hey, it wasn’t his business of who did Akira talk to. So he was a cat person than a people person. Big deal.

Akira let out a couple of incoherent grumbling, his brows still furrowed in annoyance, and no doubt was scowling behind his hands. 

“I can’t hear a thing you’re saying with your hand in front of your mumbling.” Sojiro frowned, his tone growing a bit warning. 

“I said that Morgana was being a prickly furball today.” Akira repeated in a much more clearer voice, irritation practically dripping from his tone. “I mean seriously, what am I supposed to get from yowl hiss mrruh meow?”

Sojiro blinked and stared at Akira dubiously, though he slowly shook his head. “.. Yeah, what exactly are you supposed to understand from that.”

Akira beamed gratefully at the older man. “Thank you for understanding my point of view.” 

Sojiro wonders if he should tell Akira that not everyone speaks cat like he does.

Sleep

He’s beauty, he’s grace, he’s the ultimate sleeping beauty. Which would be a really amusing sight if not for the fact that Akira has fallen asleep in the middle of battle. Right in a Shadow too. 

It was only through Futaba’s constant yelling ( “HURRY UP AND GET HIM OUT OF THERE!” ) and Ryuji slamming his pipe against the Shadow that the esteemed leader of the Phantom Thieves even got out mostly unscathed. 

“Hey Joker, wake up.” Ann shook Akira by the shoulders when the battle was over. 

The Phantom Thieves’ leader let out a low moan, eyes slowly cracking open as the light of consciousness returned within them. “Ugh, what hit me?”

“Sleep. Now c’mon, sleepyhead. This isn’t a place to nap.” Ann giggled, releasing her grip on Akira. 

“Yeah sure, just-” Akira let out a long yawn, followed by a unmistakable mewl that had everyone stare at him. “... What? Why’s everyone looking at me like that?”

“Nothing.” Akira didn’t buy the amused smirk everyone had on their faces but couldn’t muster the energy to press into the matter. 

Confession

“So…” 

“So…?” Akira stared at Yusuke dead in the eyes, idly twirling his pencils between his fingers. 

Yusuke sat in silence for a moment, contemplating whether or not should he press Akira about this matter that has been plaguing the whole Phantom Thieves since it had first surfaced from within their leader. A quick glance at his phone told him the encouraging messages Futaba had sent him, all pushing him towards telling Akira this very important news. 

“I’ve been thinking and I suppose it is time I finally let this off my chest.” Yusuke heaved out a sigh. 

“I won’t judge if that’s what you’re afraid of.” Akira replied with a warm smile that melted away the unease in Yusuke.

This was it. No turn back. He has had months to figure this out and today was the day he was going to let Akira know what he truly felt. Bony fingers wrapped around Akira’s idling hand, clasping onto them as Yusuke stared at the other male’s eyes for what seemed like eternity. 

“Akira…” 

“Yes?” The black haired teen breathed quietly, lightly squeezing Yusuke’s fingers back in return. 

“Akira…” Yusuke started, leaning in closer to Akira, “Are you aware that you are actually a cat?”


End file.
